Eternal Remien Wiki:Asuria News
Welcome to Asuria News. Here we will present news pertaining to the Wiki, the progress of my Eternal Remien series or anything relating to the game that may grab our attention should be reported here for all to read. Anyone can start a news report, but be sure to leave the date, location, source (if these two are possible) and sign your report with these ~~~~~ before sending in to the printing press. News reports should be structured in a chronological manner, with recent issues posted at the top. To post a reaction or write a comment, follow the links provided according to the respective news link. Remember, only news related to the Wiki, and the Eternal Remien are allowed. Let's work together as a community to maintain the newsletter! If you find that our reports are either incorrect or incomplete, feel free to edit them as you feel fit. Just be sure to include a note that you've edited it with (Edited by) along with those same ~~~~~ below the original reporter's name. After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on this page: Eternal Remien Wiki:Asuria News/News Box, so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. July 2010 Eternal Remien Myspace July 6th by Zeypher I was actually going to my old webpage of Eternal Remien in Myspace server and couldn't believe how long my last update on it was. 2006?? DAMN! I remember saying in my last update that I was to be releasing a demo and still I haven't... :( But that was using the RPG Maker 2k3 version, since I have moved to the VX update, I had to start all over again. But I think it was for the better, because some of the systems I've added are a lot better than the 2K3 version. On top of that, I am working on this project all by myself so it takes a LONG time to make anything worth playing, and I am trying my hardest to accomplish just that. So far after testing my game I have close the 1 hour mark of playable time which does include cut scenes. More details can be view here (which is a project page I'm creating right now lol) of the progress of the game which I will try to update as often as it need be. In terms of the myspace, it's not require to go there anymore. I will transfer everything from there over it, or delete them complete if I no longer need it. --15:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) June 2010 Eternal Remien Wiki June 29th by Zeypher I have been working on this project for a long time, since Freshmen year high school long. And I'm almost 22 years old now. But nevertheless I always keep this idea in the back of head. At the time I even created some unique ideas, but now with the modern age of gaming.. some of ideas have been released already. So many will think I got it from "that" game or "this" game. But I would still try to modified to make it my own. There are also ideas that still have risen, (as far as I know) and will try my best to include it in my prototype release. I first starting making my RPG on RPG Maker 2k3, (Got pretty far in it too) but then moved on to a more complex program XP until the RPG Maker VX came out. I decided to leave it as this version no matter if another one get release. I hate starting all over again! Especially when I got so far in creating it. I have also created little side projects for myself if my head hurts too much. For example, created the first chapter of what my game would look like as a book. I've created a screenplay to see what could happen if it was a movie. I've created my own music for it, and created/edited my own artwork. Now this wiki will be the ultimate test of my patience! I will combine all of the information that I've developed over the years in this wiki. Showcasting the entire Eternal Remien Universe! For all it's terms, skills, characters, and story plot twist. I personally don't care if people view or not view this wiki. This is mostly for myself and getting all the ideas in my head out in one location. And I think this is best thing that I can come up with. But if for some reason it does get "big", that'll be nice too. I've always wanted to showcast my creativity with the world. I've tried making a myspace for it with some success, but I'm so limited in what I can do in it. With wikia format, it allows me to create pages and a more detailed description of it which is nice. So far, I've created the basic stuff like the main playable characters and some of the arts. I hope to have more articles as quickly as I can. More updates will follow! --13:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC)